This application claims the priority of German patent document 103 19 853.9, filed May 3, 2003 (PCT International Application No. PCT/EP2004/004542, filed Apr. 29, 2004), the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention is directed to a holding device for liquid containers.
Such holding devices are generally known and are arranged for example in a central console in the vehicle cabin. The holding device serves to receive drinks bottles, cups or cans. For example, German patent document DE 198 02 897 A1 discloses such a holding device which consists of a combination of a central console, forming a receiving part with a depression for introducing cans, and a clamping insert which can be removably fitted in the depression of the central console. Further technical background is also provided in Japanese patent documents JP 09030310 A and JP 06320997 A.
One object of the invention is to provide a holding device which is simple, cost-effective and compact.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a holding device which has an insert that combines various functions.
These and other objects and advantages are achieved by the holding device for liquid containers according to the invention, (particularly for use in a vehicle cabin), which includes moldings for receiving liquid containers. A removable part of the holding device which is arranged between at least two adjacent moldings is releaseably connected to the holding device, and includes at least one functional means. The removable part is designed as an insert in the holding device, and the functional means may comprise a chip card holder (for example for a chip card or a magnetic card) and a tool, thereby making optimal use of the space between the moldings. The functional means may be selected to suit the requirements of the user.
The card holder may be designed as a slot or depression in the insert, which may take different forms so as to improve the receiving properties for various objects. A narrow depression whose length is tailored to the card to be received is advantageous for receiving magnetic cards, chip cards or car park tickets. The card is thus held upright, making it easy to grip. In order for CDs to be received in an upright position, the depression may have the shape of a shallow prism with a base formed as a segment of a circle. However, the depression may also be made wider to make it possible for example to receive music cassettes.
As an alternative, the holder may comprise clips which project from the insert and enable the flat object to be gripped at its side faces. These clips may likewise be tailored to the object to be received.
Apart from a slot, depression or a clip, other types of holding means, such as magnets, Velcro-type fasteners etc., are also possible.
In a further refinement of the invention, the removable insert, in the installed position, has its end faces bearing flush against the holding device, which provides various advantages. In particular, the resulting fit favors insertion on the one hand, and allows better holding of the part in the installed position on the other hand. Moreover, an esthetic design is achieved.
In a further embodiment, the section directed toward the liquid container adjoins the end faces and supplements the molding to form a closed contour. An advantage of this embodiment is that the liquid containers to be held can be supported over their entire periphery.
In a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention, the contour formed by the section and the molding is substantially annular. This shape ensures that the liquid containers, which are at least partially conical or cylindrical (for example glasses, cups, cans or bottles), are held around their periphery. However, the section may also be designed to receive other container shapes, in order to provide an improved grip for drinks cartons or pouches, for example.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the tool may be an opener for screw tops, an opener for crown caps or a corkscrew, which arranged on the underside of the insert. The corkscrew may be designed in such a way that it can be folded out in the manner of a penknife, and advantageously the insert serves simultaneously as a handle for the tools.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the part comprises a combination of the functional means, and advantageously can perform various functions (for example bottle opener, card holder).
In a further refinement of the invention, the part is connected to the holding device or a plug-in connection, by means of a clip connection, and/or magnetically. Such connections may be present individually or in various combinations. Thus, for example, one end face may be provided with a pin which simultaneously serves as a guide pin and is advantageous when inserting the part. However, the end face may also comprise clip connections such as latching hooks, for example. The magnetic connection may be configured in such a way that some or all of the end face consists of a magnetic material and bears against the molding, which is correspondingly configured with the magnetic material in this region. In this case, it is advantageous that no wear results, and that the connection is not damaged by inadvertent mishandling.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.